The Monster Girls
by Lin Hekmatyar
Summary: "Lihat si Hyuuga itu, benar-benar menyeramkan"/"Iya.seperti monster"/"Pantas saja dia tidak punya pacar, memangnya siapa yang mau dengan cewek tomboy yang hobi berkelahi. Aku saja sebagai cowok normal tidak bernafsu melihatnya, untung saja dia cantik."/"Melihatnya saja aku sudah merinding."/"APAAAA, KALIAN INGIN KUMASUKKAN KE LIANG KUBUR HAH."


**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:GaaHina**

**Warning: di fic ini ada beberapa chara yang beda banget ma character aslinya, jadi jangan kaget, uda diperingatin..**

**.**

**.**

TEEETTT! TEEETTTTT!

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Para siswa yang tadinya memasang wajah monoton kerena jenuh dengan pelajaran yang tak kunjung usai. Kini berubah menjadi bercahaya seluruhya. Termasuk Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya tidur segera terbangun saat mendengar bel istirahat. Hinata melihat sekelilingnya yang mulai sepi, kemudian berdecak kesal menyadari teman-temanya sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Akhirnya ia menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas itu.

"Lihat si Hyuuga itu, benar-benar menyeramkan. Matanya pucat, kulitnya pucat, untung saja rambutnya tidak pucat juga." ucap Chouji asal, sambil mengangkat wajahnya menunjuk Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Iya. Benar-benar seperti monster. Merepotkan." sahut Sikamaru,malas.

"Pantas saja dia tidak punya pacar, memangnya siapa yang mau dengan cewek tomboy yang hobi berkelahi. Aku saja sebagai cowok normal tidak bernafsu melihatnya, untung saja dia cantik." Celoteh kiba. Diikuti dengan anggukan pelan dari teman-temannya.

"Wajar saja, ayahnya kan pemilik perusahaan senjata api terbesar, ku dengar sepupunya juga pemilik dojo terkenal di Jepang ini." timpal Chouji antusias. Sembari membuka bungkusan kripik singkongnya.

"Melihatnya saja aku sudah merinding." Shino yang biasanya selalu diam, kini pun ikut berkomentar. Sontak keempat temannya syok mendengar kalimat Shino.

"Tapi menurutku Hyuuga itu sangat KEREEEENNN. Dia memiliki semangat masa muda yang mengagumkan." Teriak Lee dengan mata yang berapi-api. Sekali lagi keempat siswa itu dibuat merinding dengan kalimat Lee.

BRUAK!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gedoran pintu yang cukup keras. Sontak kelima siswa itu menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka membatu melihat pemandangan yang kini membuat nyali mereka menciut.

"APAAAA, KALIAN INGIN KUMASUKKAN KE LIANG KUBUR HAH." Hinata menggeram, matanya yang memang sudah lebar kini melotot.

Tanpa disadari mereka, ternyata dari tadi Hinata berada di depan pintu kelas.

Kelima siswa itu pun kaku di tempat, keringat dingin membasahi seragam mereka. Shino yang biasanya berwajah datar kini menampakkan ekspresi merinding di balik jaket yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan kaca mata hitamnya, sementara Kiba dan Sikamaru mulai membiru, dan Chouji yang selalu tidak mau berpisah dengan kripik kentangnya, tanpa sadar dijatuhkannya ke lantai. Di luar dugaan, Lee jusru tampak bersinar di seluruh tubuhnya juga mata yang berapi-api.

Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena murka, sekuat tenaga membanting pintu di belakangnya hingga menimbulkan efek suara yang sangat keras, hingga berdampak pada kelima siswa itu.

Dengan langkah yang sengaja ditekan-tekankan pada lantai, Hinata menghampiri mereka. Tidak lupa senyum iblispun menghiasi wajah ayunya. Dan itu sukses membuat kelima siswa itu berwajah horror.

.

DUK!

BUG!

BRUAG!

PRANGG!

DUGG!

DUG!

WUUUSSS!

GEDEBUG!

.

.

Seluruh siswa-siswi berkumpul di depan kelas bertuliskan 2-A itu. Suara debaman pintu yang sangat keras tadi membuat mereka semua berbondong-bondong menuju sumber suara. Namun ketika mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang paling tak mau dibuat marah di sekolah itu, mereka semua langsung kaku. Tak ada satupun siswa yang berani masuk bahkan untuk sekedar membuka pintu saja.

Dan begitu mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam yang diyakini sebagi pertanda pertempuran. Para siswa-siswi langsung berwajah horror, bergetar bahkan ada pula yang sampai pucat pasi.

"Kukira tadi itu suara bom." celetuk salah seorang siswa.

"Tapi memang benar bom kok." Komentar yang lainnya. Dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari seluruh siswa lainya.

.

.

.

"Ampun..ampun.. akan kami lakukan apapun asal kau mau mengampuni kami." Teriak kiba memelas, sambil berusaha membentengi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang nyaris dihantam kursi oleh Hinata. Ia tampak berfikir, menimbang-nimbang ucapan pemuda malang itu, yang segera ditimpali teman-temanya.

"Iya. Aku akan mengerjakan PR-mu setiap hari, meskipun itu merepotkan,sih."

"Aku juga akan memberikan kripik singkong kesayanganku padamu."

"Akan kuberikan koleksi binatang terbaikku."

"…"

Hinata melihat ke arah Rock Lee yang masih diam. Keempat temannyapun langsung memberikan pandangan menusuk pada Rock Lee.

"A-aku..aku," Lee nampak befikir, sesekali ia lirik teman-temannya yang memasang tampang berharap padanya. Seketika ia mendapatkan ide."Aku akan membersihkan sepatumu setiap hari agar selalu nampak bersinar seperti gigiku ini." Ucap Lee riang sambil menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih dan bersinar.

Kelima orang itu sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Rock Lee. Bahkan Kiba sampai pasrah jika memang hidupnya harus berkhir di tangan Hinata. Ia memandang sendu kursi di atasnya yang masih setia dipegang Hinata.

Seolah mendapat anugrah, wajah Kiba seketika bersinar saat melihat Hinata menurunkan kursi yang hampir saja dilemparkan kepadanya.

"Aku akan mengampuni kalian asal…." Hinata sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menakuti mereka. Dan berhasil membuat mereka berdetak khawatir. "Asal kalian mau menjadi bawahanku." Ucap Hinata akhirnya, dengan seringai yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Dan kau cacing, kau akan menjadi asistenku." Katanya sembari jari telunjuknya di arahkan pada Rock Lee. "Dan satu lagi, mulai besok kalian harus berjalan di belakangku dan mengikutiku ke manapun aku pergi. MENGERTI!"

"Mengerti." jawab mereka berbarengan.

Setelah puas mendengar jawaban mereka Hinata langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan santainya.

"A-aku dijadikan asistennya. Sungguh kehormatan bagiku." Ucap Lee sambil terisak. Dengan sekejap ia melupakan tragedy maut barusan. Dan kini ia nampak berbunga-bunga.

"Memangnya apa bedanya asisten dengan bawahan. Huh,merepotkan." Celetuk Sikamaru, sambil terus memegangi sebelah pipinya yang membengkak.

"Aku akan melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati." ucap Shino datar.

Serempak keempat orang malang itu menoleh ke arah Shino, sungguh hari ini mereka dikejutkan oleh perubahan sikap temannya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Deg!

Sontak seluruh siswa-siswipun kaget bukan main,melihat tampang Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu kelas 2-A itu. Bahkan beberapa siswi sampai ada yang pingsan. Sementara yang diperhatikan malah terus berjalan tanpa dosa mengacuhkan pandangan ngeri dari teman-temanya.

Berpasang-pasang mata masih setia menemani kebergian Hinata. Saking tegangnya mereka sampai terhipnotis mengikuti gerak langkah Hinata.

Tuk!

Tuk!

Berhenti!

"BUBAR KALIAN SEMUA" kini wajah ayunya telah berganti menjadi sangar.

"Huuwwaaaaaaa" para siswi berteriak, segera mereka mengambil langkah seribu. Takut jika Hinata tiba-tiba menyerang mereka.

~0~0~

Di ruang kepala sekolah, tampak Shizune yang tengah berdebat dengan atasannya.

"Bagaimana ini Nona Tsunade, Hyuuga itu membuat masalah lagi." Lapor Shizune.

"Hmm, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia anak salah satu donator di sekolah ini. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Tsunade bijak.

"Tadi dia menghajar lima siswa sekaligus sampai babak belur."

"APAA! PREMAN ITU MENGHAJAR LIMA SISWA SEKALIGUS. ANDAI DIA BUKAN HYUUGA PASTI SUDAH KU TENDANG DARI DULU." Tsunade berteriak lantang, tak lupa kedua tangannya menggedor meja dengan kerasnya.

"Se-sepertinya A-anda ti-tidak jauh berbeda de-dengannya." Shizune langsung mengkerut melihat aksi sang atasan.

"Ehem..ehem.." Tsunade mengatur suaranya."Jangan samakan aku dengannya." Kini Tsunade telah kembali dengan kewibawaannya lagi. "Bersabarlah untuk sementara waktu."

~0~0~

Suara decitan ban mobil membuat bebera orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Tampak tiga orang lelaki keluar dari mabil tersebut, mereka menggunakan jaket dengan warna senada, juga warna rambut yang mencolok.

Beberapa orang mengernyit bingung melihat mereka yang tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah gedung yang selalu terlihat sepi. Namun setelah bayangan mereka menghilang, mereka kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Di kota yang selalu dilanda cuaca panas ini memang membuat para penduduknya bersikap acuh pada orang asing, meskipun para pemuda tadi nampak mencurigakan.

Tempat yang gelap namun bersih, di sanalah para pemuda tadi berkumpul. Salain sepi juga karena penduduknya yang bersikap acuhlah yang membuat mereka membangun markas di sana.

"Besok kau akan pindah ke Konoha Gakuen, tentang kepindahanmu sudah kuurus semua, kau tinggal pergi saja." Ucap seorang seorang pria dengan rambut orange pekat. Sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang tadi dihisapnya.

"Langsung saja, siapa targetnya" jawab si rambut merah. Yang sudah mengerti akan maksud samng bos.

Si rambut orange menyeringai, lalu melirik pada pemuda lainnya yang berambut perak.

"Berikan fotonya padanya, juga data lengkapnya."

Ia mengangguk. Lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas juga selembar foto pada si rambut merah.

Si rambut merah mencermati foto yang baru saja disodokan padanya. Dalam foto itu memperlihatkan potret seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan yang diikat kebelakang, dengan poni tebal yang menutupi sebagian alisnya dan warna mata putih keunguan yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Cantik." Ucap si rambut merah setelah puas memandangi foto itu.

"Iya, cantik memang. Tapi sangat berbahaya, aku saja pernah hampir dikalahkan olehnya." Sahut si rambut orange.

"Lalu apa tugasku." Sahut si rambut merah yang nampak tertarik dengan tugasnya kali ini.

Sebagai jawaban si rambut orange hanya bebisik pelan. Dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari si rambut merah.

Setelah merasa urusannya selesai si rambut orange segera melenggang pergi.

"Sepertinya akan sangat menarik. Kau pasti menikmatinya. Bos kita saja pernah kalah dengannya." Ucap si rambut perak memecah keheningan. "Asal kau jangan jatuh hati padanya saja." Ia menyeringai.

Si rambut merah menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya bos pernah dikalahkan oleh gadis itu. Bukan hampir." Jawab si rambut perak lagi kini dengan volum suara yang sengaja dikecilkan.

Si rambut merah menyeringai. Menampakkan raut wajah yang semakin tertantang.

~0~0~

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam keunguan atau biasa disebut indigo. Tengah memasuki gerbang sekolah Konoha Gakuen High School. Para siswa yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, segera menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sekedar memperhatikan mobil sport yang baru saja melintasi halaman sekolah itu menuju tempat parkir.

Ketika pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang tengah berdiri dengan anggunya, lalu disusul gadis cantik berambut pirang. Dan dari arah kemudi muncullah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tak kalah cantik dari kedua temannya.

Mereka bertiga melenggang dengan anggunnya bak model yang berjalan di atas altar. Tak lupa beberapa sisiwa yang berkumpul hanya untuk melihat kedatangan mereka. Ada yang ngeri, ada yang kagum, berbagai perasaan becampur aduk menyelimuti gerombolan para penonton.

Ketiga gadis itu memang adalah siswi populer di Konoha Gakuen. Seluruh siswa mengenal mereka, sampai para pekerja dengan kedudukan paling rendah hingga kepala sokolah juga mengenal mereka. Sakura yang terkenal dengan tinju mautnya, Ino yang terkenal dengan rayuan mautnya, dan Hinata…. Yang terenal dengan serangan mematikannya.

"Waahhh mereka kereeennn. Seperti Three Musketeers." Teriak Lee lantang. Matanya tak pernah lepas mengagumi ketiga siswi tersebut.

"Iya. Mereka seperti algojo." Sahut kiba, terbesit di benaknya saat gadis itu memukulinya tanpa ampun.

"Mereka seperti bintang iklan kripik singkong."

"Hoahhm. Mereka seperti preman pasar, merepotkan."

"HEI KALIAN!"

GLUK!

Sontak Shikamaru menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sulit ditelan. Keempat temannya pun ikut tegang.

"LUPA DENGAN PERJANJIAN YANG KEMARIN HAH!" teriak Hinata saat menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Tentu saja kami ingat." Jawab mereka kompak.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka segera berlari mengambil tempat di belakang rombongan Hinata.

"Kenapa dia hoby sekali berteriak, tidak takut pita suaranya putus. Wanita memang merepotkan."

Keempat temannya segera membungkam mulut Shikamaru sebelum di dengar Hinata.

"Ah, aku ke toilet dulu ya. Kalian duluan saja." Ucap Ino sambil melambai pada kedua temannya yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari kedua temannya. Sementara kelima pengikut baru Hinata lega mendengar penuturan Ino, yang otomatis dapat mengalihkan pendengaran Hinata dari ucapan Shikamaru tadi.

.

.

.

Toilet telah menjadi salah satu tempat faforit Ino, setiap berangkat sekolah, istirahat, bahkan pulang sekolah toilet selalu menjadi tujuan utamanya. Bukan kerena ia hoby pipis atau buang air, tapi karena di sana terdapat kaca besar yang bisa membuatnya leluasa pesolek diri tanpa takut ketauan guru piket.

Sesampainya di ruangan faforitnya itu, ia mengeluarkan segala perlengkapan seperti bedak, mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss, juga parfum mahalnya. Saat jemarinya dengan lincah memoleskan bedak pada pipinya, samar-samar ia mendengar obrolan sisiwi-siswi di balik bilik-bilik toilet. Awalnya ia sweetdrop, masa ia mereka nggosip sambil buang air sih, tapi ia tertarik juga dengan yang diobrolkan mereka.

"Eh, tau tidak..kudengar ada siswa baru hari ini."

"Iya. Aku bahkan sudah melihatnya tadi. Dia sangat keren, tampan, cool, perfect pokoknya."

"Aku juga langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatnya. Rambutnya merah, wajahnya bersinar."

"Kyaaaa..siapa namanya, aku tidak sabar melihatnya. Terus..terus dia kelas apa..?"

"Ahh sayangnya aku tidak tau namanya, apalangi kelasnya."

Senyum iblis tampak menghiasi wajah cantik Ino. 'Asiikkk..akan ada sasaran baru niii.' Pikir Ino. Setelah puas dengan acara dandannya ia pergi meningggalkan toilet sambil cekikikan, tampaknya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

~0~0~

Sembari menunggu kedatangan sang guru, para murid tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang menyiapkan buku untuk memulai pelajaran, ada yang sibuk berkaca, ada yang sibuk bergosip, ada yang sibuk bersenandung ria, ada pula yang sibuk menggoda cewek.

"Selamat pagi," suara berat khas Kurenai-sensei berhasil membuat seluruh siswa menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi sensei." Jawab para siswa.

"Maaf saya terlambat, saya tadi sibuk mengurusi anak baru." Ucap Kurenai. Para siswa bisik-bisik pada teman sebangkunya. Tampaknya gosip tentang siswa baru sudak menyebar di seluruh penjuru Konoha Gakuen.

"Baiklah, masuklah Gaara." Perintahnya.

Murid baru itu memasuki ruang kelas. Ia berjalan dengan santainya lalu menghadap puluan siswa yang sekarang telah menjadi temannya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Lanjut Kurenai-sensei.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, aku anak baru di sini. Terimakasih." Ucap Gaara dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar. Juga tampang innocent yang selalu jadi andalannya.

Berbagai macam ekspresi ditampilkan para siswa saat melihat penampilan Gaara. Ada yang membatu, syok, bahkan mengumpat.

"Gaara, kau duduk di samping Hinata." Ucapan Kurenai-sensei. "Hinata, tampakkan dirimu." Lanjut kurenai.

Selama beberap detik tidak ada jawaban. Seluruh siswa mulai diam sambil melirik kearah bangku Hinata dengan hati-hati tentunya.

Zzz..zzz..zzz!

Terdengar bunyi dengkuran pelan dari bangku yang berada di pusat—bangku Hinata. Kurenai-sensei memberi isyarat pada Gaara dan menunjukkan bangku yang akan ditempatinya. Masih dengan tampang innocentnya ia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Diliriknya gadis yang tengah mendengkur di sampingnya. Ia mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk menbangunkan teman sebangkunya itu.

Colek!

Deg..

Colek lagi!

Deg..deeg..deg!

Colek..colek..colek..colek!

Seluruh penghuni kelas melongo melihat tingkah laku murid baru itu, mereka harap-harap cemas termasuk Kurenai-sensei.

'_Ya Tuhan…kenapa murid baru itu mencoba membangunkan singa tidur.'_

'_Kami-sama..selamatkan kami.. selamatkan juga anak baru itu.'_

'_Jangan biarkan anak itu menggrayangi tubuh monster itu.'_

'_Kami-sama.. halangi dia.'_

'_Kampr*t… nyawa kita terancam.'_

Teriakan batin juga detak jantung menggema di penjuru ruangan.

'Eemmmmhh..' Hinata menggeliat, ia mulai memikirkan rencana jahat pada siapapun yang berani membangunkannya. Mata yang tadinya tertutup kini mulai terbuka mencari sosok yang telah mengganggu istirahatnya. Lavendernya terhenti ketika melihat sosok asing di sebelahnya.

Pemuda berambut merah yang disisir klimis, dengan kacamata kuda berbingkai warna merah yang menutupi bagian matanya, ia mengenakan blazer warna merah dan celana merah juga dasi merah yang menjadi ciri khas seragam Konoha Gakuen. Pemuda yang dipandangi Hinata dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku Gaara, kau bisa memanggilku Gaara, aku pindahan dari Suna Gakuen, namamu siapa, aku bisa memanggilmu apa, aku tinggal di komplek sogi (?) sekarang, dan kau tinggal di mana, boleh aku minta , twiter, facebook, email. Tapi kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa." Celoteh Gaara panjang lebar lagi-lagi dengan tampang innocentnya juga tangan yang diulurkan ke depan hendak menjabat Hinata.

Yang diajak bicara hanya melongo! Diam! Loading!

"Hmmfft..hmfft..hwua hahahahahahahahahahhaha." Tawa menggelagar Hinata menggema di penjuru ruangan. Para siswa yang dari tadi menahan tawa melihat penampilan Gaara langsung membuang niatnya.

"Huh.." Gaara berpaling dan bibirnya manyun.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Hinata terbatuk karena tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti, ia pegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Sembari memandangi Gaara ia gembung-gembungkan pipinya yang mulai ngilu. Di matanya Gaara benar-benar tampak lucu dan..culun(?) "Kau pantas menyalahkan si tua Tsunade karena menetapkan seragam warna merah.. kau tampak seperti orang kebakaran.. huahaha." Tutur Hinata disela tawanya.

Sakura prihatin melihat Ino yang terbengong-bengong melihat sang siswa baru. Ia goncang-goncangkan tubuh Ino dan sesekali melambaikan tangan di depan wajah temanya bermaksud menyadarkannya.

'_I-itukah yang di maksud keren, tampan, cool, perfect.'_ Pekik Ino dalam hati, pikirannya berputar mengingat suara-suara yang didengarnya tadi di toilet._'Mereka buta—atau juling, atau mungkin mereka mulai stress karena keseringan diancan Hinata.'_ Ino menggeleng pelan. _'Aneh.'_

**TBC**

**Ve muncul dengan cerita baru nii. Gaje sih lebai pula. Ide ini muncul pas ve lagi bosen banget ma karakter Hinata yang suka gagap, hingga tiba-tiba muncul ide jail, langsung ketik selesai terus publish*gakadayangnanya* Ve sadar ni fic emang aneh. Entah ada yang suka atau tidak tergantung reader, tapi ve minta kritik atau saran lewat ripiuu. Silahkan muntahkan segala uneg-uneg di sana. untuk kelanjutan fic ini tergantung ada yang mendukung fic ini untuk di lanjutin atau enggak. Untuk para Hinata loves maap usa ngerusak karakter Hinata, tapi author juga cinta Hinata kok namanya juga fanfiksi.**


End file.
